


Freya

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: yank a story out by the skin of its sorry jagged teeth [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Girls in Love, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: Merlin gets a surprise when he goes to see Freya.
Relationships: Freya/Gwen (Merlin)
Series: yank a story out by the skin of its sorry jagged teeth [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Freya

**Author's Note:**

> I return! Inspired by Freya by James Gosling.

Merlin had never met anyone like Freya.

That was largely because all the other people he'd ever met with magic had tried to kill him, or Arthur, or someone, or were prophesied to kill people. As far as he was aware, Freya had not tried to kill anyone, was not in Camelot to kill anyone, and was not going to kill anyone. Consequently, he was rather pleased to meet her.

“I’ve brought you food!” Merlin called cheerfully as he walked down the corridor.

“Hello Merlin!” Gwen called back.

Merlin rounded the corner and caught sight of Freya and Gwen sitting on the floor. Freya was wearing one of Gwen’s old dresses and there was a plate of bread and cheese in front of them.

“Gwen, what are you doing here?” Merlin asked, astonished. “How-”

“I was down here on an errand and I thought I heard someone, so I came to look and it just turned out to be Freya talking in her sleep.” Gwen said. “So I woke her up and we talked and I brought her some things. She said you were the one who set her free and that you’d been bringing her food. Why didn’t you tell me? I would have helped!”

“I didn’t want to risk Freya being found out.” Merlin said, slightly in shock. “I bought some more food.” he sat down next to the girls and held out the basket of apples a grateful shopkeeper had given Gaius in return for a potion. “Can you help me get Freya out of here?”

Gwen giggled slightly and blushed, looking at the floor.

“Why are you giggling?” Merlin asked.

Freya and Gwen exchanged a look, both of them smiling from ear to ear.

“What’s going on?” Merlin asked slowly. “Have you come up with a plan to get out that involves me doing something completely and utterly ridiculous?”

“No!” Gwen shook her head. “No! Um, well, the thing is, Merlin…”

“She's coming with me.” Freya said, beaming, taking Gwen’s hand in here. “We’re going to leave together.”

“Really?” Merlin asked, eyes wide.

They nodded.

“I’m very happy here in Camelot, “Gwen said, “But I don’t want to stay here forever, and even though I haven’t known Freya very long, I ant to be with her. I don’t want her to go by herself and I don’t want to be apart from her. So we’re going to go together and we’ll find a little forge somewhere, and I’ll work as a blacksmith and Freya will make potions for people. Somewhere were magic is legal. Will you help us leave, Merlin?”

Merlin was still in shock. “Of course.” he found himself blinking back tears. “I’ll miss you a lot, Gwen.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Gwen leaned forwards and hugged him tightly.

“I was planning on helping Freya leave tonight.” Merlin said. “I think my plan will work even better with two people.”

It did. Several hours later, Merlin was standing at the gate to the citadel waving goodbye to Gwen and Frey as they rode away. Getting them out had been the easy part. Now he had to explain to Morgana why her maid had vanished…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr! @silvermyfanwy


End file.
